Daniel Greenpulser
PAGE HAS ENTERED MAINTENANCE IN ORDER TO BECOME CANON IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE OREOVERSE Daniel Greenpulser was the founder, and Chancellor of the Pure Clan Senate, and the New Pure Clan Senate, and was also the founder and the Prime Minister of the Ministry of the Pure Clan, the Ministry of Neutral Systems, the Ministry of the People and the United Republic of Nations along with being the Executive Councilor for the Galactic Parliament and the People's Parliament. Daniel was a well-known politician, who based the governments on pacifistic and peaceful principles. He is also very well-known for his charm and diplomatic experience, along with his attitude of strict pacifism and strong patriotism. Early Life Daniel Greenpulser was born on the serene world of New Mandalore on 45 BBY. After his birth, his mother immediately died. He spent about six years in the Sunduli City Orphanage. At the age of seven, he was adopted by Duchess Satine Kryze. Satine taught Daniel many basic principles of pacifism and diplomacy. At age ten, Satine enrolled Daniel to the Mandalorian Royal Academy of Government. He studied at the Academy and majored in Politics and Economics. At age fifteen, Greenpulser graduated from the Academy with flying colors. Five years later, the Republic accused Greenpulser's stepmother of harboring Separatists on Mandalore. Greenpulser was forced to watch the corruption of the Galactic Republic unfold. Without any substantial proof, Palpatine ordered the immediate military occupation of Daniel's home planet of New Mandalore. Daniel thought of consulting Count Dooku for assistance but reconsidered. Greenpulser watched as the Republic set foot on New Mandalore. Satine urged Daniel to keep the Council of Neutral Systems alive while the Republic occupied their home. Daniel swore to his step-mother to keep the principle of neutrality alive. With this, at age 20, Daniel left New Mandalore to carry out the task his step-mother had given him. The Pure Clan Daniel set course to Coruscant originally to attempt to turn the tide of the Senate in this favor, pleading for aid from the Republic Senate to end the occupation of his home. He watched with horror and dismay as the People remained silent and saw the bureaucrats take control. He left the Senate enraged and hopeless. Daniel arrived later at the Jedi Temple. The Jedi provided him shelter as a refugee from the occupation of New Mandalore. Left with no home to go back to, he remembered a Neutral Faction that had set up on Coruscant but refused to join the Council of Neutral Systems. The Pure Clan. Daniel was accepted into the Pure Clan as a military recruit. Being born a pacifist, Daniel had no experience with a blaster or weapon with any kind, making him an impractical soldier. He instead proposed an idea to the Leaders, Sarah Wolf555 and Flame Blackburst, about forming a Democratic Government for the faction instead of the current Oligarchic Stratocracy form of government. And from that, the Pure Clan Senate, was born. The Pure Clan Senate "My Voice, Your Voice, Our Voice." '' -The Motto of the Pure Clan Senate The Senate was crudely birthed from three people: Representatives from the Military and the People and the Chancellor: Daniel Greenpulser. These original three created the Foundation which outlined basic principles of government for the New Senate. This small group of three expanded and grew vigorously. They went from a small table in the corner of Pure Clan Headquarters, to a brand new Senate Building on the Planet of Ryloth. This new Senate could not be controlled by one man, which led to the election of Dawnrai Catara. This was the first democratic election held in the History of the Pure Clan, and it would be the only one for a long, long time... The New Senate, the Nova Corp Senate The new Senate that was created on Ryloth did not come cheap. Being notably larger than the first Senate, the supplies used to create the first Senate, caused the Pure Clan to go into heavy debt with the Banking Clan. Greenpulser was the only one aware of the debt at the time, refusing to let anyone else know. This debt however did not go unnoticed. The Nova Corp who had also been running operations on Ryloth, had noticed the large transaction the Senate had made for their new building. Being substantially affluent, the Nova Corp paid off he debt to the Banking Clan, but did not tell Daniel of the price that came with it. Weeks later, during a Senate Meeting in the Congressional Hall located on Ryloth, Nova Corp Representatives had arrived and wished to speak to the Chancellor. Daniel had rushed downstairs from the Meeting Hall to the Lobby where he had been told that the Nova Corp had purchased the Grounds on which the Senate was located. With nowhere to go and no military to fight for the land, the Senate was left to obey the whims of Mistress Nova. The Representatives told Daniel to hang up the symbol of the corrupt Nova Corp on their walls and to rid the Senate Building of all signs of Pure Clan ownership. Though they protested angrily, they could not fight. Violence and conflict were against the pacifistic ideals of the Senate. Such defiance was met with brute force as a Representative immediately opened fire on the Senators. The few guards that were present that day defended the Senate as the unarmed politicans ran upstairs to safety. Such small resistance was defeated immediately for the Pure Clan Military was unable to respond to such domestic terror. From that day forward, all Pure Clan banners on the Senate were burned and the words 'Nova Corp Senate' were inscribed on the Senate Building. Negotiations ''"It is an absolute pleasure to be in the presence of such an attractive woman, like yourself..." '' -The Chancellor, trying to get on the good side of Ms. Nova, in order to regain control of the Senate The Senate was enraged by the secret action taken by the Chancellor. Being threatened with Votes of Inadequate Leadership, Daniel made great haste to right the wrong he had done. He took the Royal Mandalorian Starship, The Coronet and flew to the Nova Corporation Compound. As he begun his descent he realized he was arriving in the middle of a riot. Among the chaos, Ms. Nova greeted him almost immediately and escorted him to her private office in the tall bastion that was the Nova Corp Tower. Once settled he immediately began to try and persuade her to return ownership of the Senate over to him. She immediately declined. Daniel then brought up the fact that without such, the Senate would continue to be up in arms and would be too stubborn to pay the 'taxes' imposed by the Nova Corp. She continued to decline, instead offering to give him a loan. Being unable to pay her back, he refused. She said to simply take it as a gift, and being left with no other options, he immediately took her up on her offer. Nova Corp Daniel had later grown fond of Ms. Nova, and had continued to meet with her occasionally, whether it be her Tower on Ryloth, or her Apartment on Mustafar. They had always discussed the finer things, being part of the 'high society' of the galaxy and traditionally drank tea together. Daniel believed he was helping the Senate by spending time with Ms. Nova, but Sarah believed Daniel was becoming corrupt, by spending time with her, without her realizing that the Senate was benefiting from their alliance with Nova Corp. Sarah along with the Ruling Council of the New Pure Clan, immediately began creating and passing legislation that strained their relationship with the Nova Corporation without any consent of the Senate. Outrage in the Senate ''"They try to mold the Senate into their own form?! Without my consent?! I immediately move, that we, the Senate, leave the Pure Clan, and create our own independent, Free Nation!" '' -Daniel Greenpulser, marking the beginning the Great Schism from the Pure Clan The original government that was the dynasty of Sarah Wolf555 and Flame Blackburst and then the Senate (which had very little governmental influence at the time) was converted into a Two Branch Government. The Council remained, but the Chancellor was added to the Council. Its purpose was to approve legislation from the Senate. The Senate continued to serve its purpose of making laws. This reorganization, known as the New Pure Clan Senate, proved futile when the dynasty attempted to retake power from the Senate and create a full Military dictatorship. The Anti-Nova Laws enforced by the Council did not go unnoticed. The Senate attempted to resume relations with the Nova Corp, to no avail. The Council refused to accept such defiance and attempted to have Daniel removed from power and replaced with their own puppet, Dylan Unknown. The Chancellor along with the Senate refused to stand for such power shift, and immedaitely declared itself, "An Independent Nation, with Freedom and Righteousness for all". The Ministry of Neutral Systems ''"We Welcome the Voices of the People with Open Arms, and Vow to Never Abandon our Principles, to ensure a democratic galaxy, forever right and just." ~ The Preamble of the Constitution of the Ministry of Neutral Systems The New Nation established by the Late New Pure Clan Senate was named after the Council of Neutral Systems, "The Ministry of Neutral Systyems", based its principles entirely on New Mandalorian culture, of which included pacifism and neutrality; preventing the Senate from having any form of Military or Militia. The peaceful culture thrived and lived in a long era of peace and tranquility. Daniel had successfully kept the promise he had given to his mother, to keep the principles of Neutrality and Pacifism alive. Visiting Home After believing he had achieved his life's purpose, he had told his best guards and good friends, Redge Powerstunner and Oreo Cakestir, that he would be bringing them along to ensure his safety on the trip to New Mandalore. They had left in the Ministry Flagship, known as ''Tranquility, it contained absolutely no weapons, but was practically a spaceworthy mansion for the Prime Minister. They later arrived at the Planet of New Mandalore, and landed at the capital of Sundari. Once docked, Daniel had greeted his mother, Duchess Satine Kryze, with warm embrace. They had sat down in a Repulsorlift Speeder and had proceeded to a welcoming parade in honor of the Prime Minister and his achievements. When they had arrived at the Palace, Redge and Oreo not far behind in their own repulsorcraft, they were greeted by the entire force of the Royal Guard. After getting settled, the Prime Minister had dinner with his mother, with Redge and Oreo guarding the doorway. The Kryzes were enjoying each other's company until their distinguished conversation was disrupted by explosions followed by blaster fire. The Royal Palace was under attack by Separatist Extremists, Droids, and apparently an acquaintance of Oreo known by the name of Darth Nina. Droids had broken through the stained glass windows while Nina had shattered the skylight. The Kryze family, being surrounded, had immediately surrendered and were taken into custody, though the Separatists were completely unaware of the Prime Minister's Guards, dressed in their black armor, hiding in the darkness. As the Separatists attempted to leave with two of the most influential figures in Neutral Galactic Politics. Oreo and Redge had jumped out of their hiding place. Oreo had thrown an EMP grendade while Redge opened fire on Nina. Nina had dodged the incoming shots and jumped though a broken window, Oreo in pursuit. Unfortunately, though Oreo had successfully deactivated all the droids, he had also deactivated the circuits in the Cyborg Prime Minister. Days after, Oreo and Redge were praised for their bravery and dedication to the protection of the Neutral and Pacifistic heads-of state. In their honor, the Prime Minister had ordered all gold currency in the Ministry of Neutral Systems to be marked with the faces of the two heroes. The Ministry of the People The Ministry had begun reforms in favor of the people, adding substantial improvements such as the development of the Ministry of Peace, the Ministry of Intelligence, and etc. In honor of this reformation, the Prime Minister had established a New Senate Building on the beautiful ocean planet of Kamino. This reformation resulted in continued peace and tranqility for the Ministry. Along with this reformation, communications with the Pure Clan were reopened, resulting in an Alliance. Sucn an Alliance was met with the minor disapproval of the Senate and periodic returns of past conflicts. A Day Off With the stress of running a nation on his head, Daniel had taken a day off. He decided to spend his day on New Mandalore. He immediately left Kamino in the Tranquility. However, before he could set course and travel to his homeworld, his entourage insisted that he bring armed escort, since he was a pacifist, and keeping in mind the previous attack that occurred last time he visited. The Prime Minister agreed to having a small squadron of "His Excellency's Secret Service" men to accompany him. As he landed the Tranquility in the Capital of Sundari, Daniel was greeted with the ruins of buildings and smoke filling the air. He realized the Death Watch had begun an invasion. Pulling out a stun pistol, Daniel had ordered his Squad to follow him into the Palace. Upon approaching the Palace, Daniel saw the New Mandalorians making a final stand, the Royal Guard and the Police defending the Palace Doors. He ordered the Squad to split into two groups, one to follow the Prime Minister to assist him in liberating the Palace, and the other to begin searching and rescuing survivors of the siege. The Prime Minister's miniature Squad immediately charged in and began taking out Death Watch troops. The Royal Guard and the Local Police were immediately relieved from the endless fighting. It was obvious his People were not ready for an armed conflict. After liberating the Palace, Daniel had gone to immediately greet his mother, and had rushed to the Communications Chamber. He had ordered all available fleets and batallions to be rushed to New Mandalore. Minutes later, a multitude starships had arrived in the Mandalore System. Minutes after, multiple dropships had landed. Their doors opened, as troops immediately began to file out. At least five battalions had marched into the Capital of New Mandalore. They lined up, in front of the Palace, the Ministry Flag waving in the center of all of them. Facing the Prime Minister in front of them, they had all in unison had stood at attention and had saluted the Head of their Government. Daniel stood in front of them proudly, and had immediately ordered the Liberation of Sundari. The United Republic of Nations The Alliance with the Pure Clan had proved to be more detrimental than beneficial, such sent the Ministry to decline, forcing itt o reorganize. The Prime Minister was left to adapt to the situation and at the same time, built up a dream he'd been having for the Senate for quite some time. He had designed a form of Government where other Peoples, being Republic, Separatist, or Neutral; would send Representatives to the Capital to Unite the Galaxy under one faction, to promote a galaxy where every life form could live in peace and tranquility. This Government of Unification was known as the United Republic of Nations. Sadly the United Republic had failed and had caused the Government to decline once more. The New Democracy of the Pure Clan ''"Councilors. We stand here, as we represent not our branches, not our powers, we stand here United to represent our People. We stand here to give the gift of generosity to our People. To give the gift of tranquility to our People. To give the gift of stability. But most importantly, the gifts of Freedom and Justice. Freedom, beautiful it is, as if seeing the flowers bloom in the Spring, or the sun rise in the morn. Justice, blind she may be, but truly righteous is she. Long May the People Reign. In the Force is Our Trust, now and forever, let us live, survive, and thrive, for the People of the New Democracy of the Pure Clan! "' '' ~The New Speaker of the House and Legislative Councilor officially beginning the first Council Meeting After a long period of thinking, and the Fall of the United Republic of Nations, Daniel Greenpulser officially ended the Separation between the Pure Clan and his Independent Government. He immediately stepped in and began reorganizing everything he could, from Government to Military, he made several plans to ensure that his new Government wouldn't fall again. The Galactic Parliament After some time, Tensions began to rise between the Pure Clan and Government itself. There were multiple differences brought about to the Council. Seeing no possible Compromise, the Pure Clan separated from the Government. Left with No Armed Forces, the Government quickly acted to pass the Military Creation Act. The Senate immediately attempted to pass the Bill but was vetoed by the Council. The Council immediately argued that no Military was need if no Conflict was present. Believing the action was inadequate, the Senate responded harshly, by trying to force change in the Government, by eradicating the Constitution in order to move forth a New Order in which a Military could be created without Consent of the Executive Power. In Order to Prevent a rise in Power, the Council acted swiftly, by granting Emergency Power over the Senate, thereby stopping the Bill. The Senate found this to be outrageous and voted the entire Council out of office. Left with only law makers, and no one to enforce the Law, the Government soon went into anarchy and chaos, resulting immediate decline, then reorganization. After the Collapse of the New Democracy of the Pure Clan and the Fall of the Senate, the Executive Council immediately reformed as the Governing Council, and positioned itself as the Sole Governing Power of the New Order, known as the Galactic Parliament, for it was not ready to return power to the Senate after its recent fall. To keep the Council humble, they were democratically elected at a time. this was the second time in the government's history that officials were democratically elected. unfortunately, due to an increasingly lack of Members, the Senate never returned to full activity and remained inactive, along with the Courts, keeping the Council as the sole Governing Power. Their rule lasted until the fall of the government. The Fall of the Final Government Reports were rushing in from all ends of the galaxy that some sort of Armageddon was coming to wipe out all life in the galaxy. The Council prepared itself by organizing evacuation procedures and by making plans for the continuance of the Parliament's way of life. However, the threat was taken lightheartedly, and such plans were not thorough. When the event, only marked in the Parliament Archives as "The End", came, those who survived either were evacuated successfully, got left behind, or simply left the Parliament to find a new life. The Rise of the Glorious Empire Daniel and the remaining survivors travelled to Korriban to live in hiding, taking with them the Parliament Archive. They lived in isolation away from Galactic conflict for many years. During their time in isolation, the Republic had fallen and the Empire had been born from its ashes. During their time in isolation on Korriban, the original homeworld of the Sith, Daniel and the remaining survivors were slowly corrputed by the energy of the Dark Side that the planet was flooded with. The power of the Dark Side overwhelmed them and corrupted them, their minds slowly deteriorated and their memory began to fade. From Pacifist to Servant of the Empire '''"The Sith Rule and We Obey! Glory to the Empire!" -The Corrupted Imperial Agent, Daniel Greenpulser With their memories practically gone due to their minds being shrouded by the Dark Side, the survivors referred to the Parliament Archive for knowledge on who they were. The Archive itself had begun to deteriorate over the years, keeping only information on the secret agency of the Parliament, known as the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Group, or SPECTRE for short. The Archive had guided the corrupted people of the Parliament to become some of the deadliest, most efficient, and smartest agents in the entire galaxy, their abilities rivaling even that of the Bothan Spy Network. They thrived as information brokers, and such success they later revealed to the Empire. Daniel and the corrupted Parliament were promted to join Imperial Intelligence, their minds corrupted by the Dark Side, and lives dedicated to Serving the Will of the Emperor. From Kryze to Kyr'ivi You're the Duchess's son aren't you? What was her name... Cre... Kre.. Kryze... Kryze! That's it. -Kyr'ivi's target before he was assassinated Daniel's life as an Imperial Agent changed him heavily. Having forgotten his name on Korriban, the Keeper of Operations had renamed him Cipher Nine. The Dark Side Corruption drove him to pursue a dark path, killing as many targets as possible, as ordered by Imperial Intelligence. During one of his missions, when he was undercover, his target had recognized him as the Son of Duchess Satine, only remembering her last name, Kryze however. Daniel looked at him in confusion and then proceeded to assassinate him. With his spare time, he consulted the Parliament Archive on the name his target had given him, "Kryze". The Archive responded with the name of the Duchess, Satine Kryze, and then attempted to tell Daniel his full name, DANIEL KRYZE GREENPULSER, but some of the letters were either blurry, corrupted, or in a different dialect other than Aurabesh, only producing the letters K Y and R. The Archive then stuttered parts of an article from a civilization on the Planet of Terra. It said how the civilization used the root 'vivi' to mean life. Daniel had taken these excerpts as the only clues he had concerning his past life and combined them to form a new name for himself. Agent Kyr'ivi had been born. From Servant to Traitor Redemption Category:SPECTRE Category:Councilors Category:Ministers Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mandalorians